


Your Attention, Please

by jjokkiri



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, BDSM dynamics, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Mirror Sex, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, canon!verse??, i think i can tag that, it's an orgy. it's literally an mx orgy., questionable tbh, this is just nasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8207471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: The concept for the ‘HERO’ choreography is such a good concept. Also, Hoseok is such a good boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's three in the morning. I watched the Hero music video _way_ too many times.

 

They've been stuck in the practice room for days. It’s been months since they last performed _Hero_ and they’re a little bit rusty. But, they were practicing for an event——it’s undoubtedly physically exhausting and the members were all breathing heavily as they ran through the choreography for the fifth time. Kihyun didn’t necessarily mind——he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the practice sessions. And he had personal reasons for it. There was a part in the choreography where all the members circled around him and he was the center of attention. Sure, they all got their time to shine, but none of them had it quite like Kihyun, and he loved it.

Changkyun had his moment where all the members circled around him before his rap break, but it’s just for a short period of time. Jooheon has a longer segment——started off the song with everyone surrounding him and it ended the same way——but, none of them have it as good as Kihyun. Not in his opinion, at least.

He relished in the fact that during every chorus, all the members circled him protectively, before turning their attention to him. It didn’t help that their dance moves were provocative as they surrounded him, and there are moments where he catches the eye of one of them and they flash a small smirk at him——it’s the best kind of attention. There’s just something so _thrilling_ about the eyes of six attractive men all over him.

Maybe he's just overthinking it, but he's sure there's at least one member (aside from his boyfriend) who blatantly enjoyed checking him out when they turned to face him, mid-choreography.

Regardless, it felt good to be the center of attention and Kihyun soaked it up. Perhaps, he wasn't very discrete about his own pleasure in the fact, because sometimes, Hoseok looked at him with this knowing grin. But, he didn't think too much of it.

When the song ended and they're all lying against the floor, sweaty and gross, Hyunwoo is the first to speak, “Okay, that was good. It's old choreography, we just needed a refresher. And speaking of refreshments, let's have a short break and come back so we can wrap up.”

The instructions were clear enough and the members dispersed into different directions, heading out of the practice room in order to grab their water bottles and dry their sweat off their bodies.

Kihyun stayed put and he hardly even noticed his boyfriend doing the same. The peach-haired vocalist arched an eyebrow at Hoseok's reflection and there isn't a vocal response.

“Aren't you going to go get a drink?” Kihyun asked, voice soft.

Hoseok immediately headed in his direction, cornering him into the mirror of the dance studio, shaking his head, the tinted blue locks falling into his eyes, “I'm good. What about you?”

Pressed up against the mirror, Kihyun made brief eye contact with his boyfriend before laughing quietly, “I'm fine. I'm not really that thirsty.”

There was a twinkle in Hoseok's eye and the blue-haired man grinned, “Really? I beg to differ.”

Raising a confused eyebrow, Kihyun made to speak before Hoseok gently nudged his knee between Kihyun's legs and pressed down gently. The main vocalist held back a gasp at the unexpected touch and Hoseok leaned forward, “What caused this?”

A flush coloured Kihyun's cheeks and he averted his eyes, “I have no idea what you're talking about.”

“I'm talking about this, Kihyun,” Hoseok breathed against his ear and there's a shiver which jolted down Kihyun's spine, his hands slowly sliding down the younger man's front. He tingled with pleasure whenever the taller man did that. _Terribly unfair._

There were more pressing matters, though. Such as the fact that his boyfriend was openly groping him in the middle of their practice room, where any of the members could walk in and see them. And sure, it wasn't a secret in the band that Hoseok and Kihyun were dating, but what they do in the _bedroom_ was generally a well-kept secret.

“Hoseok,” Kihyun whispered, urgently.

The other vocalist didn't seem to respond to the urgency, a languid hum leaving his lips in response. Kihyun desperately grit his teeth as Hoseok's fingers continued to travel across his body, slipping under his shirt.

“Hoseok, what if someone else walks in?”

“So?” came the response and Kihyun almost snapped at his boyfriend, before he realized that he answer hadn't come from Hoseok's mouth. Looking past Hoseok, shirt ridden up his stomach and pressed against the mirror with a flush on his cheeks, Kihyun's eyes widened in horror as his eyes met with Minhyuk's mischievous ones.

“Who else is there to walk in?” Changkyun chimed in and Kihyun's suddenly struck with a heat of embarrassment and _something else_.

Heaving a sigh, Hoseok pulled away from his boyfriend and turned to look at his members, “You couldn't have waited another few seconds?”

“Didn't want you to have all the fun,” Hyungwon remarked, raising an eyebrow, “Again.”

Confusion struck the main vocalist and he held his hands up, “Wait, what's going on? What are you guys talking about?”

Six heads turned to look at Kihyun (and he suddenly felt that heat from the attention on him again), but Jooheon is the one to speak for all of them, “Do you notice the way you look at us, hyung?”

Kihyun almost shivered from the tone of his voice. “W-what?”

“Don't pretend,” Changkyun added, flashing a cat-like smile (he didn't think the youngest could ever really pull an expression quite like that). “Hyung, you look at us like you want us to fuck you.”

Hyungwon smacked the back of the youngest’s head and Changkyun hissed quietly, “Graphic or not, he's right. So, we asked Hoseok hyung if we could play with you for a bit.”

The wicked smile curled across Hyungwon’s lips only fueled the sudden burn of lust in Kihyun's gut, “Play?”

“I said yes,” Hoseok interrupted, “But, only if you're okay with this. Baby, if you don't want this, we can stop,” Hoseok whispered into his ear and the younger man immediately shook his head, a little dazed.

Cheeks a little flushed with the memory of the many times he's _fantasized_ about being the center of attention and the reason for sexual desire to burn through all of them. Kihyun's eyes met with each one of the other members, eyes moving from Changkyun to Jooheon, and then to Hyungwon and Minhyuk, before finally scanning Hyunwoo. Their eyes seemed to darken with a distinctive glow of lust and Kihyun's suddenly breathless.

“I want this,” he exhaled. Hoseok pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead and took a step back, grinning.

“Your safe words, baby.” Hoseok reminded, gently and Kihyun blushes a little. He's never had to use them, because he trusts Hoseok so much. But, he supposes they're playing a different game, now.

It's after Kihyun discloses his words to the members and Hoseok looks at all of them meaningfully that the blue-haired vocalist seemed to entirely relax.

_“He's all yours.”_

Hoseok's warmth was almost immediately missed, but it doesn't last long. Suddenly, as soon as the words were spoken, he felt arms wrapped around him. They're warm and lean, somehow very different from Hoseok’s, yet comfortable. He can't see who it is with his back facing the mirror, but looking down, he’d recognize those pretty fingers from anywhere. _Minhyuk_.

“I go first,” came the whisper into his ear and Kihyun shivered.

Minhyuk is different when he's aroused; there's a glow in his eyes and he's not the happy and cheerful Minhyuk that Kihyun's used to. What he sees is the dark gaze the he's used to seeing in fan photos of the brunet onstage.

_It's hot._

Turning his head, their lips meet and it's hot and messy. Nothing like the way Hoseok kisses him, but it's nice. _It's really nice._ He almost forgets about the gaze of all the other members on them when his fingers laced into Minhyuk’s hair and pull gently, as Minhyuk slid their tongues together. Kihyun barely bit back a moan when the brunet pulled him closer.

“Do you know what my job is?” Minhyuk asked, softly in his ear, when they finally pull away and the brunet’s slender fingers are pushing the material of his clothing up.

The younger man shook his head in a haze of thoughts; still unable to wrap his head around the idea that this was really happening. But, Minhyuk’s question really makes him think about why all the other members just sit and watch, when they’re easily able to reach out and _touch_ him. It’d be a lie to say that he didn’t want that.

Mischievous eyes crinkle at the corners and Minhyuk held up a hand, lightly tracing it across Kihyun’s jaw line——teasing; “I get to slowly get you ready for everyone to take you, one at a time.”

_Oh._

The way he says it is so casual but satisfyingly sensual. It sends shivers down Kihyun's spine. A beckoning finger motioned for Jooheon to come forward and help undress the main vocalist and his cheeks are hot; he's dizzy with the pressure of the hot, _hot_ air around him.

Their hands are all over him as they slowly tug his practice clothes off of his body. Jooheon’s hands are soft and warm when they touch his bare skin and Kihyun hisses quietly under his breath, until Minhyuk dismisses the younger man and claims a shy and naked Kihyun all to himself.

Minhyuk has gorgeous hands.

And, with his breath drawn somewhere at the back of his throat, Kihyun's fantasizing about those pretty fingers pushed into him and stretching him out. It definitely isn't the first time he's thought about it, but it's certainly the first time that he knows he wouldn't be left to imagine it all.

“Does Hoseok touch you like this?” Minhyuk questioned, smirk on his lips and Kihyun's breath catches. He's a little flustered, and Minhyuk leaned closer, hands on the sharper curves of Kihyun's hips.

“S-sometimes,” he murmured, honestly. And Minhyuk grinned.

“I can do it better.”

_Kihyun's sure he can._

There are fingers pressed to his lips and Kihyun would generally complain about how unsanitary sucking on someone's fingers are, but he's so out of it (so hot with lust) that his lips automatically part for the digits to slide in. Minhyuk looks more than pleased.

“Good boy,” Minhyuk whispered.

There's a burst of pride in his gut. _He loves it._

It's after several moments does Minhyuk pull the fingers away from his mouth and slide his hands down to tease Kihyun's entrance. It's quick escalation and Kihyun isn't complaining.

The first digit is slender and just slightly uncomfortable, but it’s nothing too big for Kihyun to handle. Minhyuk's fingers are heavenly. He's quick to add a second finger when Kihyun moans appreciatively.

Minhyuk is a tease. Even with the digits inside of him, Minhyuk moves aggravatingly slow and it's driving Kihyun insane. Blunt nails claw at Minhyuk's arms and he pleads, quietly.

“More, _please_.” It almost sounds pitiful, but it's exactly what Minhyuk wanted, because the brunet was quick to oblige to the request.

A third finger pushed into him and it barely makes him wince, though the stretch does increase the discomfort for the most brief of moments. It isn't much, though, since he's become so used to similar widths when he was alone in the dorm (and maybe with Hoseok).

Kihyun’s head lolled back as his lips parted in a quiet moan, a clenched fist falling to cover his face, because he's suddenly so _shy_ like this in front of all of the members. His eyes are half-lidded amidst the pleasure as Minhyuk worked into him and Kihyun's eyes briefly meet with Hoseok's.

It kind of sparked.

Hoseok was sitting to the side, eyes intently trained on the way the members had their way with Kihyun. There was a burn of arousal in his gut and Kihyun gripped into Minhyuk's sweatshirt with a soft gasp as pretty fingers pushed deeper inside of him. There's just something about being watched and Kihyun _knows_ Hoseok has a voyeurism kink.

“Fuck,” he gasped.

“Does that feel good, Kihyunnie?” Minhyuk whispered, fingers continuing to move and Kihyun's barely able to answer him through the breathless moans.

From the corner of his eye, he can see the other members slowly undressing themselves; their erections obvious in their underwear. The thought of it all has him thrumming with anticipation.

Minhyuk's free hand groped at his ass and Kihyun yelped in surprise, “I asked you a question.”

Kihyun shivered, voice breathless and he's only got half a mind to answer; “Y- _yes_... it feels really good.”

He's aching to be touched elsewhere, but with his back pressed against the cool wooden floors of the studio and three of a Minhyuk's gorgeous fingers deep inside of him, he has no intent to complain. The brunet has a hand in his pants and he's jerking himself as he fingered Kihyun (the pink-haired vocalist is only a little impressed at his dexterity), and Kihyun's fingers pushed gently at his hand.

“I want to see,” he murmured, before his cheeks flushed.

Chuckling, Minhyuk obliged. Stripping himself of his clothing, after removing his fingers from Kihyun (with only a quiet whine of disapproval) and he makes a short show of his masturbation for the younger man. Their eyes are locked and it _burns_.

It doesn't take long before Minhyuk halts his own actions and turns him over so that he's on his knees. Kihyun _knows_ what to expect at this point and he's entirely too thrilled for _this part._ He feels the brunet’s arousal against his ass and it makes him tremble with anticipation.

Minhyuk fucks him with an even momentum; steady but he isn't slow. Even thrusts with just the right amount of force to have Kihyun's hips pressing back; wanting more. And Minhyuk fucks him with his hands on Kihyun's hips; deep and hard until he unwinds with an overwhelming orgasm and shoots his load into Kihyun.

He could feel Minhyuk's cum: hot and sticky inside of him as the brunet pulled out of him. He feels so dirty (so empty, so needy) and his conscious is slowly coming back to him, despite not being fully sated, having not reached his own climax. Kihyun panted softly, collapsing onto the floor.

But, there's a shuffling sound behind him and he feels someone else pushing into him, replacing Minhyuk. He barely had the time to catch his breath. His lips parted in a muted moan and he hears a chuckle, low and amused, “Did you forget that we're _all_ fucking you, hyung?”

 _It's Changkyun._ Kihyun made to answer, though a response could hardly formulate itself on the tip of his tongue; head in a haze, mind almost a blur (and loving the attention a little too much). And then there’s a presence of someone in front of him——hands gentle and familiar as they pull his attention away from Changkyun.

“It’d be upsetting if Minhyuk hyung already has you mindless.”

_That’s Jooheon._

Jooheon’s eyes are dark when Kihyun raised innocent eyes to him. There’s a smirk on his lips and Kihyun holds his breath——both of them? Before he can say anything though, Jooheon’s guiding his erection to Kihyun’s lips. Easily, the main vocalist parted his lips and there’s a low and satisfied moan that leaves Jooheon’s lips upon being enveloped in the heat of Kihyun’s mouth.

“Hyung, you're such a pretty cockslut,” Changkyun purred.

There's another wave of heat across his body.

Kihyun couldn’t help with groan which leaves his lips when Jooheon pushed his pull length into his mouth. He’s on his hands and knees; Changkyun pushed to the hilt in him, and Jooheon is filling up his mouth. He feels so _spoiled_ and his stomach tightened as he sucked at the younger man’s cock——Changkyun started a gentle thrusting motion into him.

They’re not gentle for very long, but of course they’re not.

The youngest members of the band had too much energy and even in sex it’s inevitable for them to be unable to control themselves.

Changkyun whispered _dirty, dirty_ words into his ear: praise of how well he takes his cock and whispers of how pretty Kihyun looked with his lips wrapped around Jooheon’s cock. Every single word sent a spark of heat directly to his groin. He can’t help his own burst of pride at the praise.

There's just something about Changkyun's voice that makes it a thousand times _hotter._

Jooheon’s fingers pulled at his hair, pushing him closer——forcing more of himself into Kihyun’s mouth (and he takes it like a champ). It’s only when he gags that Jooheon pulls away, looking a little bit concerned——but from the corner of his eye, he can see Hoseok smirking in amusement.

“I’m fine,” he whispered, voice strained at a particularly rougher thrust of Changkyun’s hips.

The other rapper looked as if he were about to say something, but Changkyun thrusts again and a needy moan left the pink-haired man’s lips. Jooheon’s eyes darkened with the obvious lust again, before he nudged his dick back into Kihyun’s mouth. A muffled moan of appreciation left Kihyun’s lips as a vibration around the younger man’s cock.

The youngest members spared him no room to breathe: Jooheon’s fucking his mouth and Changkyun’s fucking into him; he can hear the lewd squelching sound of Minhyuk’s hot release still inside of him. It spurred heat into the pit of his stomach again. Slowly, it becomes a building sensation that _burns_ and Kihyun loses all sense of coordination.

It’s okay, though because Changkyun’s guiding his hips and Jooheon seemed to like it messy. He can feel eyes all over him——from everyone else in the room and it only pushed that excitement in his gut further. He’d never really considered himself as someone with an exhibitionism kink before, but the idea of an _audience_ is suddenly so _hot_ and he’s proving himself wrong

Kihyun finds his first release, untouched, when Changkyun pushed his hips flush against Kihyun’s ass, holding onto his hips tightly as they stuttered when the youngest member came into Kihyun. _Dirty and full of cum_ , it’s hard to think straight but Kihyun’s focused on continuing to suck Jooheon off.

Changkyun pulled out and he gasps softly when he feels like the cum of both men was beginning to slowly spill out of him; “Hyung,” Changkyun’s smooth voice called out to him, “Keep it all in you.”

He whimpered. Jooheon pulled out of his mouth and jerks himself to completion over Kihyun’s ass and the main vocalist sprawled onto the dance studio’s floors, panting heavily. The image is obscene, but that’s a given after he’s been fucked by three different men in the span of half an hour——he loved it.

But, he’s worn out and his mind is frazzled. He thinks he hears the sound of Jooheon and Changkyun smacking their hands together in a high-five, proudly. And then they head to the showers with Minhyuk.

He’s still panting and trying to recover from his initial release, when strong arms wrap around his waist and he isn’t really sure what to expect.

Hyunwoo is gentle with him, though. He pulled him into his lap and Kihyun feels small and helpless when he's straddling Hyunwoo’s hips. They're chest to chest and the leader has his strong arms circled around Kihyun's waist, pulling him close to him. It's intimate and sweet; completely opposite from the way the younger members just played with him.

He's not complaining about either treatment, when Hyunwoo lowers him down onto his erection with a dirty squelching sound. Kihyun feels so spoiled. His lips parted into a low moan. Hyunwoo is thicker than Minhyuk but he isn't as long as Changkyun; it fills him up just right, though and he clawed at the taller man, pleased.

The leader groaned in appreciation at the tight heat surrounding him. Hands on Kihyun's hips, he lets the pink-haired vocalist take it slow. Still a little dazed from his previous orgasm, Kihyun rides him slowly: hands on his shoulders and body arching into little touches and kisses across his figure.

It's everything opposite to Jooheon and Changkyun, but it's a highly appreciated break. From their reflection in the large mirror of the dance studio, Kihyun can see everything: himself straddling Hyunwoo’s hips and fucking himself on his cock; Hyungwon’s eyes burning as he watched them with an unspoken lust; and Hoseok's hands touching himself.

He wants to please them all.

Hyunwoo kisses him with a gentle touch and fingers on the back of his neck. Everything about Hyunwoo is gentle and sweet. Even when he finds his release, he pushes Kihyun onto his back, gently and pushes himself deeper (the same way Changkyun had) and fills Kihyun up even more. The main vocalist’s moan is almost musical in response to the sensation.

Kihyun doesn't find release again, but Hyunwoo leaves him on the floor for the next member, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Good boy,” he whispered softly and Kihyun preened himself at the praise.

It feels good.

The floor of the dance studio is cold, but the mirror is colder.

His back is pressed against the cold glass of the mirror when Hyungwon's hands pull him up from the floor and pushes him against the glass. He's on his feet and dazed when his eyes meet with Hyungwon's. The taller man's eyes burn with a furious lust and it burns a trail of fire in the pit of Kihyun's stomach: needy and desperate.

But, Hyungwon makes him beg for it.

Soft kisses to his lips and rougher hands handling his body; pulling him to his feet and holding him stable against the frigid surface of the mirror. Hyungwon doesn't touch him until he pleads for it.

The brunet turned him around and pressed his front to the mirror. With the heat of his body, Kihyun couldn't help but gasp at the sudden flush of coldness against him. Hyungwon only smirked in amusement.

A whimper of _‘please'_ left his lips and it seemed to be enough for the brunet to halt his teasing motion of pressing the head of his cock to Kihyun's entrance, but not pushing further. The taller man entered him with a quick smooth motion; he's slick from the previous loads the members released into him. The slide is so easy.

Hyungwon plays dirty.

His hands are all over Kihyun; pretty lips leaving marks on him (and he knows the stylists are going to give him a hard him about it). Cock pushed deep into the older man, Hyungwon gave slow and hard thrusts (so opposite from the way he touches him): it drives Kihyun insane.

Needy and breathless, Kihyun squirmed underneath his grip in an attempt to _feel something more._ Hyungwon teases him relentlessly and Kihyun doesn't have the patience for it. He's biting his lip, unable to find his words to ask for _more_ , because Hyungwon's half-lidded eyes burn through him and it makes it so hard to speak

But, it's as if the brunet was just waiting for him to say something.

So, he does.

Ragged voice, hoarse from the screaming, Kihyun breathlessly whispered, “Hyungwon, fuck me hard, god dammit.”

The pleased smirk on Hyungwon's lips prove to him that it's all the younger man was waiting for. Slender arms wrapped around his waist and hold him against the mirror; Hyungwon fucks him hard and fast and it steals the breath right out of him.

His moans are loud and his hands fail to find purchase against the smooth surface of the glass. Hyungwon's lithe fingers traced the contours of his throat and then suddenly, they're wrapped tightly around it.

Kihyun bit back a gasp at the sudden action, but he isn't complaining.

Far from it.

“Look at yourself, Kihyun,” Hyungwon whispered roughly into his ear, fingers pressed into his throat. It's cutting off his air, but it's a high he enjoys.

He's lightheaded and high on pleasure.

He trusts his members more than anything. And they know his safe words; but it's almost unnecessary, because he _wants_ this. He loved being their little play thing. There's just something about it.

Dark eyes watched his own reflection: moaning with every thrust of Hyungwon's hips; visage twisting into lewd expressions. Hyungwon's smirk has his attention until he feels like passing out from the high. The brunet loosens his grip and there's a rush when Kihyun can breathe again.

He's panting and Hyungwon is still relentlessly thrusting into him. His mouth slacked in muted moans and the heat of his breath fanned onto the mirror.

Without Hyungwon choking him again, Kihyun finds himself lightheaded and out of breath by the time the other man shoots his load onto the curve of Kihyun's ass. He feels like a mess, when Hyungwon pulled out and chuckled quietly.

The sound makes him shiver as he turned his head, eyes meeting with the taller man's.

“How's that for fucking you hard?” the other vocalist smirked at him and Kihyun has a moment to feel offended at how attractive the other man looks, before he tears his eyes away. Hyungwon chuckled and got up, turning to head to the showers.

They all leave him alone in the practice room and Kihyun actually forgets that Hoseok is in the room with him.

“That was hot.”

Kihyun turned his head to meet with his boyfriend's eyes and the blue-haired vocalist's eyes seemed to twinkle under the curtain of lust; “I can't believe you planned that.”

“I can't believe you agreed.” Hoseok got up from his seat and grinned, “Can you take a sixth load, baby?”

Kihyun bit his lip, trying not to muffle a wanton moan at the thought; but he shyly nods. The smirk on Hoseok's lips burns a different kind of lust in the pit of his stomach. Something akin to a mix of love and affection.

Hoseok fucks him gently; hands cradling his visage as he kisses him and his thrusts slow and languid, as if he's making sweet love to him. It's as mind blowing as everything else Kihyun had gone through in the past hour or so.

After they both reach sweet climax, Hoseok spoils him.

The blue-haired man mouths at his cock, teasingly, before unwinding him until Kihyun spurts pearlescent beads of cum onto his tongue. Hoseok grins when he swallows it and kissed Kihyun's hipbones with a soft whisper of _‘if they can't make you cum, then I've got to’._

The flush on Kihyun's cheeks doesn't fade.

They're dirty and sweaty on the floor of the dance studio, but they're curled up in one another's arms. Kihyun's pretty sure that after being fucked senseless by all your band members, this is what Heaven feels like.

“I'm going to be in so much pain, tomorrow morning...”

Hoseok chuckled, “I'll carry you around all day and get all the members to do everything for you.”

“Is that a promise?”

With a grin, Hoseok pressed a kiss to his lips, “Only if you get up and head to the showers with me, so we can go back to the dorms.”

Kihyun whined and the blue-haired man buried his face into Kihyun's neck.

“Yes, it's a promise, idiot.” he sighed and the pink-haired vocalist grinned. “Hey, would you ever want to do that again?”

“Do what?”

“Get fucked by all six of us?”

A pause, “... it's a fun one-time thing, but I think you're enough for me, from now on...”

Hoseok can't hide his satisfied grin. “Aren't I the best for letting you try it?”

“I love you,” Kihyun whispered, after a silence of dramatically rolling his eyes. He means it.

“... I know.”

He hits Hoseok for that.

**Author's Note:**

> happy freakin' 100 kiho fics in the kiho tag! :D  
> time to go drink like 9999L of holy water. wanna share?
> 
> as always, find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/yuseokki/).


End file.
